


To dance our ringlets to the whistling wind

by BookwormRina



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drinking, Explicit Language, Inspired by A Midsummer Night's Dream, M/M, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Threats of Violence, mafia!au, other members mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-05 16:21:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21211505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookwormRina/pseuds/BookwormRina
Summary: “Kun,” Doyoung started, “do you happen to know where I put the silencer for my gun?”“Uhm…” Kun didn’t really have the chance to answer because Doyoung immediately pushed his glass into the man’s hand, and by the time Kun realized, he already left for Jaehyun’s dressing room.





	To dance our ringlets to the whistling wind

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with my dojae bullshit (with minor side johnjae) (everyone, be surprised pls) 
> 
> *golf clapping*
> 
> You don't have to know MND to understand the story, the title is from it tho! (2.1.71)
> 
> Enjoy!

It was definitely too early for this shit, Doyoung decided. Even though he usually didn’t sleep in, he didn’t expect people to barge in at 7:20 in the morning, demanding things from him. He splashed some water on his face, and he looked in the mirror. He was just in pajama pants, but the person behind him was fully dressed, not even bothering to take off his coat. From the back, Jaehyun looked at him with an unreadable expression, but the small fidgeting of his hand gave away the fact that he was nervous. If Doyoung was honest with himself, he secretly hoped that it was more because of his half-naked state than the topic they were about to discuss.

“I don’t know what you want from me, Jaehyun,” he said as he rubbed his face in a small towel. “You know that I don’t have it in my power- “

“Bullshit,” Jaehyun said softly, but his eyes were burning with loathing. “You have _everything_ in your power, and we both know that.”

“Not to call off the biggest wedding of the century.” Doyoung threw away the cloth and turned around to face the other. “I’m aware that you don’t want it like this, and believe me, I don’t either, but _your parents,_” Doyoung stopped at the flinch on his fiancé’s face “your parents are some of the richest people not only in the city but _in the world_. And you are their only heir.”

“Despite that, they are more than willing to sell me off to the highest bidder.”

Doyoung stilled. Technically speaking, he wasn’t the highest bidder for Jaehyun’s hand, but undoubtedly, he was the best party out there – the ruler of the city and everything. Their marriage would still be an arranged marriage, a marriage of convenience, money, and support for Doyoung and power for Jaehyun’s family. He and Jaehyun knew each other ever since they were small children, and while it would be an understatement that he was attracted to the other, their relationship was always more than complicated. Still, it hurt his pride to be turned away so harshly.

He pressed his lips together. “We are getting married a few days from now, Jaehyun. You can’t expect me to throw away everything, not to mention _the money_-”

“The money?!” Jaehyun laughed unkindly. “Always the goddamned money! You are just as bad as my parents, you-”

A sudden knock silenced Jaehyun, but Doyoung knew that if eyes could kill, he would be dead by now. “What is it?”

The door opened, and his secretary, Taeil, slowly crept in. “I’m sorry for disturbing,” he blinked a few times, from Doyoung to Jaehyun and back to Doyoung. “I don’t want to… uh… interrupt, but there are some rather persistent people here to see you, so… you know, official matters. Of course, if you have better things to do, I can send them away.”

Taeil crooked an eyebrow suggestively, and Doyoung had to take a deep breath before answering. “We’ll be there in a few minutes. I have to get dressed.”

Taeil nodded and left the room without much hesitation.

“We?” Jaehyun asked in a sharp tone.

“We. You _are_ going to be my spouse, and it’s time people recognize you as that. So, you will attend to these official matters with me. Whether you like it or not.” Doyoung answered, calmly, while stripping. He felt Jaehyun’s gaze on his back as he got dressed. “Take off your coat.”

“If I do that, you know what impression that will give?” Jaehyun asked, rather softly given his previous antagonistic behavior. Doyoung finished his buttons and stepped to the bed, where Jaehyun sat. He kissed his fiancé’s forehead. “You are mine. I honestly don’t give a fuck.”

“You’re an ass,” Jaehyun said but took off his coat.

“Let’s just go.”

*

In his study, five people were waiting for them. Doyoung immediately recognized the older man, Mr. Lee, who owned the most prominent industrial conglomerate in the city for his shipbuilding company, accompanied by four younger one, the man’s son, Jeno, and his two best friends Jaemin and Renjun– Doyoung wasn’t sure that was the best term, the three seemed inseparable and a little too close to be called merely friends, plus another friend of theirs, Donghyuck, and all the four seemed a bit sulky. Doyoung nodded to the people, Jaehyun following him closely.

“Mr. Lee. What do I owe the pleasure?”

“Mayor Kim! The pleasure would be all mine, but I’m afraid there is a small problem. Do you remember my son, Jeno?

Doyoung nodded. He had taken a liking to Jeno quite early – he and Jaehyun, his very stubborn fiancé often baby-sat him and Jaemin, who stood on Jeno’s left when they were much younger. They both looked more than ready to die than to be in Doyoung’s lavish lobby at the moment. The boys both avoided Doyoung’s gaze, and Doyoung couldn’t help but smile at that. To them, he still wasn’t Mayor Kim, just Doyoung, a poor boy, who raised them and collected the money he needed to survive and attend to that very prestigious private school he met Jaehyun at. Doyoung liked that.

“I want Jeno to marry Donghyuck here. They have been friends since childhood, you know that very well, and his father and I agreed to tighten our bond – by our children’s marriage. But this insolent child,” Mr. Lee pointed at his son, “decided to defy my will. I found him and those other two” Doyoung raised an eyebrow, as he saw Renjun wince and Jaemin’s expression darken “in his room, doing things that an engaged boy should never do, even more with _two_ boys, and neither of them is his fiancé!”

“We were just kissing!” Jeno cried out.

“Obviously not kissing the right people!” his father roared. Doyoung took a deep breath. ‘Right people’ was a subjective term. Donghyuck’s family was wealthy, yes, they owned a luxurious travel agency chain all over the world for the upper ten thousand, but neither Jaemin nor Renjun was to be left behind. The Na’s, Jaemin’s family, were the pioneers of the cinematics in the country a hundred years ago, and by now, they not only owned the most prominent filmmaking studio in the area but also gave the greatest talents in the industry. Whereas Renjun came from a long line of artist and – those who lacked the ability - patrons, his family was known to be the most famous and affluent art collectors, owning the most art galleries and libraries and private archives in the world. True, all of the boys came from old money, but the Nas and the Huangs weren’t as conservatives as the Lee families.

But Doyoung saw the way Jeno, Renjun, and Jaemin interacted with each other, and he was their age once. He glanced at Jaehyun, who was looking at him with a burning gaze. They both knew that there was no such thing as ‘just kissing’ when you are 18, especially with your best friends. There was always something more involved. He slowly breathed out. If it were any other boys standing before him, he knew what he would do: he would try to please one of his biggest supporters and tell the son what his father would want to hear. That they should listen, they owe this to their families that loved and supported them in their whole lives, that their father knows best. That such a young love doesn’t last anyway.

But this was Jeno, a boy so close to him that he actually considered as a younger brother, who looked up at him, who wanted to be loved and to be with the ones he loved so desperately. Doyoung knew as he looked in Jeno’s pleading eyes. He would hate himself if he let Jeno down. And he knew neither of the boys is the type to ever give up – they would do anything to be together, to make it work, doesn’t matter what their parents or Doyoung might say.

He felt Jaehyun step closer, close enough to feel his breath on his neck, and felt his gaze on him. Doyoung knew what his fiancé wanted: Jeno to be happy, to not being stuck in an arranged marriage. To Jaemin to be happy. In another lifetime, when they were young and foolish, and something beautiful blossoming between them – when Jaehyun didn’t want to get away from Doyoung so desperately…. They were basically raising them. He wanted their happiness more than their own...

But Doyoung had more responsibility than that.

“And what has Donghyuck to say in this?” he asked quietly.

“My father promised me that I could marry Jeno. Renjun and Jaemin have each other anyway! Why can’t I have someone too?”

_That was so Lee Donghyuck_, Doyoung thought. He sounded like a spoiled brat, and he was. But he knew Donghyuck too – he was full of love and had no one to profess it for, he was often fourth wheeling the other three, and deep in his eyes, there was loneliness and sadness, concealed by his obnoxious act.

Doyoung repressed the ache deep in his heart for the four boys. He knew that no one would be happy with his worlds – except Mr. Lee. “I don’t have it in my power to change what your parents ordered you to do. And in the eyes of the law, you owe it to your parents to act according to their expectations. I can’t change that. If your parents have decided already, there’s nothing to do but to be a good son and obey.”

He saw the damage his words caused. The hurt in Jaemin’s eyes, the anger in Renjun’s, the disappointment the Jeno’s – all of them like a knife to his heart. He also saw that Donghyuck wasn’t exactly happy either – it’s not like he was actually in love with Jeno, but he was friends with the other three, and it’s not easy to witness your closest friends in such distress, especially if you’re the cause of it.

He also knew that Jaehyun was seething behind him. As Mr. Lee triumphantly left with Donghyuck in his tow, the other three left in a heartbeat, full of bitterness – he wanted to hold Jeno, to apologize, but he knew this wasn’t the time. Whatever he might have wanted to say to justify his actions, it would fall to deaf ears. It was just him and Jaehyun now – he didn’t turn to his fiancé. Doyoung didn’t want to make matters worse, but Jaehyun was just as stubborn as always. He stepped in front of him and forced Doyoung to look at him.

“I thought you still had a heart, at least.”

Doyoung opened his mouth to say something, but Jaehyun left just as fast as he came in the morning – taking him by surprise, like a storm, a force of nature, turning Doyoung life upside down and making focusing on his job incredibly hard.

After a few minutes, Taeil crept into the room. “Jaehyun left his coat in your bedroom. Is he coming back to pick it up, or should I have it sent to him?”

“Send it to him,” Doyoung said, as he poured himself a drink. “He doesn’t really want to see me now.”

Taeil lifted his eyebrows but knew better than to comment on Doyoung’s actions, so he just nodded and left. Doyoung sat down in one of the leather chairs. This day couldn’t be worse.

*

Kim Doyoung might have been the most powerful man in the city by daylight, but that doesn’t mean he earned this title without dirtying his hands. He grew up in a poorer part of the city, with his mother dead and father drunk out of his mind most of the time, he had only himself and his older brother. That is until said brother escaped the hell hole, sending money secretly for Doyoung to fend himself from the other side of the world.

Doyoung was clever, maybe the smartest in his whole school, a private school for heirs of rich parents and young talents, but for a good education, you needed money – and what his brother sent was nowhere near what he needed. So Doyoung applied for all sorts of scholarships, took part in as many school activities as he could, and had many part-time jobs to have it easier, like babysitting rich kids from the school, often with Jaehyun. Or being a delivery boy to a drug cartel. The latter paid better.

It also gave him many opportunities to rise high – surprisingly many powerful families were in alliances with the cartel he worked for, and one of the strongest subjects of Doyoung was political sciences, and as the school president, he knew how to use his theoretical knowledge in practice too. So, he got through the ranks fast, impressing the head of the cartel – who soon adopted him, and Doyoung didn’t have financial problems through college. Or ever. It also allowed him to take over when the said man died during a fight with a rival gang. He took up the name Oberon to hide his identity – and it soon became a name that no one wanted to mess with.

Due to his great abilities as a leader and a politician, he managed to have the mafia flourish and earned the respect of the elders and city leaders, most of them being leftover clients of his late stepfather. Thus, at barely 26, he got elected as a mayor without any big competitors. But he needed legal support too, so he looked for a spouse that came with money – a lot of money, if possible. That’s how he and Jaehyun got engaged.

Doyoung admitted he had more reason than just money to go for Jaehyun – they were at that certain “almost” stage for the last few years back then in high school. While Doyoung looked after the kids for money, Jaehyun was there helping to ensure the parents that the kids were in good hands for free – and for a few stolen kisses with Doyoung. They kept in touch throughout the time Doyoung was attending the university too. And Doyoung fucking missed Jaehyun all that time. Too bad for him, Jaehyun knew about every single dark deed Doyoung ever did. He still loved Doyoung; they both knew that, even if Jaehyun did everything to hide it – they needed each other more and more every day.

*

One of Doyoung’s semi-legal sources was a high-class nightclub in the heart of the city, by the name of Magic Woods – it was classy, had its theme going on – and he also had the best dancers, his little fairies.

At the moment, a duo took the stage – both somewhat fragile and timid looking, but when they started dancing, the money flowed. The pair went by the stage names Moth and Mustardseed, and Doyoung had two other dancers upstairs in the VIP rooms: Cobweb and Peaseblossom.

When Mark, the bartender, asked why they took these specific names, they had very strange answers – Moth claimed that he attracts men like the light attracts moths. He had his clothes themed like this too – light, flashy, shining – though he rather reminded Doyoung of a butterfly. He also had a butterfly themed mask, that secured his identity – but the workers in the club all knew that Moth had a face too pretty to be hidden behind a mask. Mustardseed said that he chose that name because he’s small and spicy – and no one tried to argue with him. Cobweb was slightly taller and more muscular than these two. He had a lean body that helped him to seduce men and women into his web and play with them as a spider does. Peaseblossom was slightly an exception – he didn’t choose his name, but Cobweb did, who adored Peaseblossom from the first time they met: he claimed he was just as pretty as one. They all had these identities; they all had their respective mask and a certain type of body painting that played into their names as well.

And, of course, Doyoung had the brightest star in his little forest, the queen of the fairies, who was getting ready in his greenroom.

“I didn’t expect you to come tonight,” Doyoung said, leaning against the door frame of the dressing room. Inside, the main star of his club froze to the voice, and looked at him for a few minutes, then continuing to put on his mask, giving Doyoung enough time to admire the blue vines pained on his snow-white skin, the soft dark blue lingerie he was wearing for tonight’s show and the overall alluring aura he always seemed to have when wearing the mask.

“We couldn’t let your precious money slip away, can we?” Jaehyun asked, sarcasm lacing his voice as he stood up to go to the stage. He pushed Doyoung away, but the latter grabbed his arm. “Jaehyun…”

“Don’t. It’s Titania now, did you forget?” Jaehyun tried to free himself, but Doyoung didn’t let him.

“Talk to me.”

“Not now. Possibly not ever.”

“Stop being so stubborn, my queen. You know it well that I couldn’t do anything.”

Jaehyun finally struggled free. “You could’ve at least tried. They deserve better, and they deserve to be happy and Jeno’s father…”

“Jeno’s father would never allow it. You know him, Jaehyun, he is capable of cruel things to get his money – Jeno is the safest like this. You know this. You were _there_.”

Jaehyun let out a frustrated sigh. “Yes, I know.”

They spent a moment in complete silence. It was almost comforting, Doyoung thought.

“May I watch you tonight?” he asked quietly.

“You do whatever you want, King of Fairies.” Jaehyun smiled bitterly. “I have no say in this.”

“I won’t if you don’t want me to. I know you despise me at the moment, but there are only a few things I wouldn’t do if you asked me. I want you to be happy, my queen.”

“I assume setting me free is one of those things.”

“You are free here, Titania. As free as you can be. And don’t forget my love,” Doyoung backed Jaehyun up to the wall, successfully trapping him. Doyoung’s hands danced on Jaehyun’s hips, pushing the sheer material of the babydoll out of the way. “you were the one who came to me for your freedom. You were the one who wanted to dance in my club, way before we got engaged, to spite your parents. You were the one who chose the stage name Titania – so everyone is aware that you are the queen of Oberon. The queen of _mine_. You were the first who tied yourself to me. _I am_ your freedom.” He kissed his fiancé’s forehead. “I will watch you tonight.” He promised.

Jaehyun didn’t say anything. Doyoung distanced himself so Jaehyun could go and work. He didn’t want to watch him leave coldly, as Jaehyun often did, so he couldn’t foresee what Jaehyun wanted to do next either. He wrapped his arms around Doyoung’s neck, kissing him passionately. And Doyoung was so so weak, the weakest for Jaehyun, and he couldn’t resist. They craved each other more than they craved air, and Jaehyun gave them very few chances to satisfy their hunger. So, Doyoung pulled his fiancé closer and took everything Jaehyun offered.

And Jaehyun offered so much: not only his kisses, his body but his acceptance too. Acceptance of who Doyoung is, and what he does. What he did and how he decided. And Jaehyun’s acceptance of Doyoung was like salvation to him.

When they eventually parted, Jaehyun immediately took a step back. Doyoung knew better than to take more than what Jaehyun offered, so he didn’t chase after him.

“I wish I could hate you, Oberon.”

*

Doyoung collapsed onto a bar stool. He knew he got quite a few looks from people who only knew him as Mayor Kim, but he also knew that going to a club was nowhere near illegal, and the general public had no idea about the club’s (or his) links to the underworld. And the general public was only allowed to enter the first floor, which operated as a simple party place. Anything more illegal happened above.

“You okay, boss?” Mark asked as he finished making a Long Island Iced Tea. “Need a drink?”

Doyoung nodded. Mark placed a double whiskey in front of him that Doyoung made disappear a bit too fast.

“Relationship problems?” Mark asked, sympathetically.

“You are my employee; you get nothing out of me.”

Mark _pouted_. “I just asked.”

Ignoring the curious eyes, he dodged the topic. “When are you finishing tonight, kid?” Doyoung asked as he raised his glass to his lips.

“In an hour here, then I’m up. Lucas and Hendery will arrive by then. “

Doyoung hummed in acknowledgment. _He will have time to watch Jaehyun then before Mark starts pestering him again_. Doyoung finished his drink. “I’ll leave you to it then. Tell me if something happens,” he said as he stood up from the stool. “Don’t break anything, kid.”

“_Oui,_ _mon Capitaine_.”

Doyoung arrived at the VIP area with enough time to watch Yuta taking the stage, alluring everyone into his web. After getting himself another drink, Doyoung smiled proudly as he watched as his dancer charmed the whole audience, some otherwise well-respected gentlemen and sophisticated ladies already observing him hungrily as if he was a high treasured prey.

Little did they know that Cobweb was the only hunter there.

Doyoung watched wistfully as at the end of his performance Yuta laid down on the stage, his back arching as he sensually dragged his hands over his bare sides. Despite the spotlights on him, his dark eyes spotted Doyoung in the back and sent him a wicked smile that would have sent shivers down on a lesser man’s spine. Doyoung only raised his glass at him.

The last note faded out, Cobweb’s bare chest heaving from the high of the performance, and the audience turned out to be more than generous with their appreciation for the dancer. The stage fell dark again, a slow, sensual song started playing, and Titania emerged to the stage.

Doyoung’s breath hitched.

He knew he could never get enough of his fiancé. Still, the moment Jaehyun disappeared, and Titania surfaced, always hit Doyoung with an inexplicable force, his skin heating, his lungs dry, his heart leaping out of his chest, his mind becoming messy – and Titania hasn’t even started dancing yet.

While Jaehyun always had a cold, untouchable aura around him in the public’s eye, his demeanor turned downright royal behind the mask. His movements came natural and erotic, and he knew that he ignited some primal, animalistic desire in the hearts of his viewers.

Who wouldn’t want to possess such beauty?

The moment the beat of the song started, the spotlights lit up, and Titania raised his head. His eyes immediately found Doyoung through the dark, and Doyoung felt like they burnt a hole through him. The elemental power Jaehyun possessed over him knocked the breath out of him once again.

_He expected me,_ Doyoung realized. That left him with a little pride – that showed him that Titania was indeed his, and his only.

_The Queen of Oberon_.

As Jaehyun shifted his balance on the stage, his eyes left Doyoung and wandered over the rich men and women sitting in front of the stage.

They looked at him enamored, the confidence Titania held himself with a grace that led his every move, captivating everyone, not only Oberon. Everyone had a hard time looking away from Titania’s beauty, but Doyoung was a man with responsibilities. Even so, when Kun, his right-hand man, tapped his shoulder, Doyoung only hummed in acknowledgment, eyes still following the way Jaehyun bent over, holding himself up on a pole.

“Johnny Seo is here.”

Doyoung froze. He quickly looked over at Kun. He wasn’t the type to make jokes often, especially not ones he knew would make Doyoung see red, but he still hoped what Kun just said was only a joke.

“Please, tell me that’s not true.”

Kun sent him an apologetic smile. “He arrived 5 minutes ago, and he went straight to backstage.”

“Fuck.” Doyoung quickly gulped his drink down and glanced back to the stage. Jaehyun had a leg wrapped around the dance pole, and he was supporting himself with an arm as he hung upside down. The blue fabric slid up to his chest, showing his toned body, but his alluring aura was contradicted by his eyes that were piercing through Doyoung. Jaehyun quickly pulled himself up and left the stage as the audience went crazy for him. Doyoung was maddened.

“Kun,” Doyoung started, “do you happen to know where I put the silencer for my gun?”

“Uhm…” Kun didn’t really have the chance to answer because Doyoung immediately pushed his glass into the man’s hand, and by the time Kun realized, he already left for Jaehyun’s dressing room.

*

“Boss! I was just looking for you!”

As Doyoung entered backstage, he instantly heard the usual cheery voice of Mark. He sighed as he turned to the younger boy, who looked at him slightly… terrified?

“Yes, Mark? Don’t you still have twenty minutes downstairs?” Doyoung tried to be patient, but the thought of Johnny in his own fiancé’s room got to him, so he beckoned Mark to walk with him. “Quickly, please.”

“Ok, quick. I’m quick, boss, as always. You told me to report you anything extraordinary, so… Haha, so do you remember Lee Jeno?”

Doyoung stopped dead in his tracks. “What did you just ask me?”

“Lee Jeno, boss, ya know… a year younger than me, tall, likes cats, dates two guys… you used to babysit him if I remember correctly, but I didn’t really pay attention to them in school, so…”

“Of course, I know who Jeno is! And stop rambling for fuck's sake. _Why_ did you ask me that?”

“Ok, so Jeno and his two boyfriends, right? So, they just walked into the club, and…”

“They _what?_”

“Yeah, and they asked me to hide them, I don’t know why though, and before I could say anything, they went to hide in the bathroom, which was very weird. But then I spotted Lee Donghyuck too; he became very pretty ya know, I remember he used to be very annoying, but wow, that’s how you do puberty right, and…”

“Mark. I need you to focus. What happened?”

“Oh, he ordered an orange juice and is sitting at the bar, and Jeno and his boyfriends are still in the bathroom.”

Doyoung pinched the bridge his nose. He needed to think. He cast a longing glance towards the dressing rooms, but he knew he needed to help the kids, without hesitation. He can kill Johnny later.

On the other hand, Jaehyun would kill _him_ if he didn’t tell him about the situation. But Doyoung decided that can wait, and he looked at Mark again.

“Okay, kid, so here’s what you’re going to do. You send Jeno, Renjun, and Jaemin up to an empty private room. Tell them that they will be safe there, and no one will bother them but your boss when he has time. Do not let anyone else but me enter there, got it? And no one can know they are here either. After that, you’re going back to Donghyuck, and take care of him, understood?”

“Take care, like…?” Mark looked positively confused right now.

“Take care like keep him there and out of trouble.”

“Roger that.”

After Mark disappeared, he turned towards the dressing rooms again. The door of Jaehyun was closed, and that irritated Doyoung like nothing else. Johnny irritated Doyoung like no one else.

Johnny Seo was the best friend of Jaehyun. And that was okay, Jaehyun needed friends he could trust, so Doyoung wasn’t going to be jealous – or so he liked to tell himself. But Johnny also had a semi-ongoing friends-with-benefits relationship with Jaehyun, and that was a sin big enough for Doyoung to crave the other’s blood. He was touching what was Doyoung’s, and Doyoung has killed men for less than that.

Although he doubted Jaehyun would appreciate bloodstains on his carpet. Or his best friend murdered.

Doyoung tried to not think of what could be going on in that greenroom at the moment, but he needed a lot more whiskey to achieve that.

How lucky he didn’t need to pay for the drinks.

*

He was on his third double whiskey when Mark turned up again. “Uhm… boss?”

“What is up, kiddo?” Doyoung asked, without looking up from his glass.

“Okay, so do you remember how you said to take care of Donghyuck?” Mark asked something in his voice that made Doyoung stop himself from getting another drink.

“What did you do?”

The fact that Mark looked rather sheepish and didn’t have any smartass report was enough for Doyoung to know that Mark probably fucked up. Big time.

“What did you _do_, Mark?”

“I may have put some vodka into his orange juice. He didn’t even notice it! I thought I would have an easier time to talk to him if he isn’t so… stuck up and angry?” Mark looked positively lost. “I didn’t know he was such a lightweight, I swear! Anyways, I think he’s this close to passing out, I put him to the common dressing room, but he looks like he might puke any minute, so I don’t think he can stay there.”

Doyoung pressed his lips together as he glared at Mark. He knew he looked gradually more messed up than before, but it stroked his ego that he still managed to frighten the bartender a bit.

“What about the Jeno situation?”  
  
“They are in the Dream room, Renjun almost fought me, but they mostly looked relieved to see me, I think.”  
  
Doyoung nodded slowly. “Is the Billionaire room occupied?”  
  
Mark shook his head quickly.  


“Then you and Donghyuck go up there. That room has an in-built bathroom. You stay with Donghyuck and take care of him. Make him drink lots of water. And Mark, if you dare to put one of your naughty little fingers on that boy, I swear I will break all of them one by one. I will tell Jungwoo that he has to stay longer. Go!”  


Mark nodded and took off immediately. Doyoung took a deep breath and motioned Jungwoo to pour him another drink. He really needed to talk to Jaehyun, he couldn’t avoid it any longer, but even fearless rulers of the underworld had weaknesses. And Jaehyun was a pretty big weakness of Doyoung.

When Jungwoo put the glass in front of him, Doyoung quickly informed him about the situation – he promised Jungwoo would get an extra to his payment, but Jungwoo just smiled sweetly and told Doyoung not to worry, just maybe drink less. Doyoung really appreciated that at least some of his employees were normal.

After finishing his drink, he got up and left for the backstage dressing rooms. Jaehyun’s door was slightly ajar, something Doyoung wouldn’t have noticed if he didn’t stand directly in front of it. He felt relief shooting through his veins – if the door had been open the whole time, then he didn’t need to worry about Johnny – now at least. He contemplated knocking, but he stopped himself when he heard talking from inside.

“… it’s like you’re still trying to trick yourself into not loving him, and you’re still failing miserably.”

“You tell me.” Doyoung could envision the distaste marring Jaehyun’s beautiful face just by hearing his voice. “Doyoung is… a good man, deep down. He does bad things, but he’s good. And he’s good to me. Very good. Even when I’m doing anything to push him away. He stays and never pushes my limits with him, and… and that shows that he knows me the best. He knows me better than even you.” Doyoung heard the smile in Jaehyun’s voice, and that alone made his head cool down, and his heartbeat sped up. The power Jaehyun held upon him.

“And I know him better than anyone else. I know his goodness, but I also know his darkness… and his darkness is not great enough to scare me away. And he knows this. And I kinda hate him for that.”

“Is that why you like to put me into situations that mostly result in your fiancé almost murdering me? You’re evil, Jae.” Doyoung agreed. It made him fell in love even more.

“Doyoung wouldn’t kill you. He knows it would upset me. I just enjoy annoying him. He deserves it. I like to look at it as my small revenge on him for making me fall in love with him.”

Johnny snorted. “You’ll be good politician husband. And mafia husband. I’m proud of you.”

“Are you sure?” Jaehyun asked quietly.

  
“What?” _What indeed_, Doyoung’s thoughts mimicked Johnny.

“I mean… he came so far. I am basically the only one he wouldn’t give up for the power. I can’t help but wonder if I’m worth it.” Jaehyun sighed. “We keep fighting and hurting each other, but Doyoung, he… he’s been hurt so much. But then again, he just makes me so angry. And he doesn’t even care about it. But he would never give me up.”

“You wouldn’t give him up, either,” Johnny reminded Jaehyun gently. Doyoung heard footsteps, then a thud. “If you would ever give him up, you wouldn’t be here, dancing in his club, and making sure that none of the dancers or customers are trying to seduce him from you. Plus, you could have told your parents your soon-to-be hubby’s less than moral ways, and you wouldn’t have to marry him. But you want to.”

Jaehyun’s voice was small, and Doyoung almost missed it, but it was there. “I love him so much. He gives me things I never had. Did you know that I feel more comfortable in that disgustingly lavish house he had built for himself than at my parent’s house? Maybe because Doyoung is the only person in my life who had never judged me.” A quiet sigh. “Is it crazy?”

Doyoung decided that maybe it was time to talk to Jaehyun, so he gripped the doorknob and stepped in the room. He looked at Jaehyun – he and Johnny were cuddling on an armchair -, and Jaehyun looked right back at him. Doyoung knew that Jaehyun saw it on him, Jaehyun always knew what Doyoung has been up to without being told.

“What are you doing here?” Jaehyun’s honey voice turned into ice. “I told you I don’t want to talk to you.”

“Sadly, that’s not an opinion, my love.” He glared at Johnny. “Get out.”

“Johnny, you stay where you are. Who do you think you are?” Jaehyun turned back to Doyoung, his eyes burning him. _Oh_, Doyoung thought, _he’s angry. Cute._  


He strode closer to Jaehyun, their nose almost touching. “I am your fiancé.” He leaned away a bit, only to glare at Johnny. “Your one and only fiancé.” He straightened himself, to look eye-to-eye with Jaehyun again. “And this is my club. Not to mention, there is a huge ordeal going on at the club right now, and I need to talk to you. _Privately_.” Doyoung glared at Johnny again, who at least had the decency to look slightly intimidated.

Jaehyun huffed. “I am not your possession. I am not a pricey item you can show off to your pleasure, and…”

“These words are quite in opposition with your previous little chit-chat, don’t you think, _love_?”

Jaehyun froze, and Johnny looked at them with shocked eyes, and that gave Doyoung enough time to shout out.

“Taeyong! Come here!”

It took way too little time for Taeyong – and behind him curiously, Ten – to appear in the doorway.

“You called?”

“Would you two show Johnny the way out before I shoot him?”

Taeyong and Ten, still in their stage outfits, looked at each other, then at Johnny, who seemed to value his life, because he was already standing. “Already on my way.”

Doyoung watched as Taeyong grabbed Johnny’s arm and led him away in an instant, but Ten lingered behind.

“Hey, boss, the don’t-have-sex-with-Johnny rule applies to everyone or just Jaehyun?”

Jaehyun rolled his eyes, and Doyoung just glared at him. “Get out, Ten.”

“That doesn’t answer my question!” Ten shouted as Doyoung closed the door at him. When he turned back to his fiancé, Jaehyun still hadn’t moved. Doyoung stepped to him and started peppering kisses on his forehead.

“I love you more than anything, and I want nothing more in my life than to live with you. To give you a home. To make you happy. But,” he stepped away, admiring how ethereal Jaehyun with his eyes closed, giving in to Doyoung, “we have a situation going on, and you would kill me had I left you out.”

“Is it another official matter?”

“You could say, I suppose. But more personal, in my opinion.” Doyoung watched with his hands in his pockets, as Jaehyun retreated to his dressing table. “You might want to sit down, my queen.”

Jaehyun shot Doyoung a confused glance but sat down. “Doyoung… what happened?”

*

Jaehyun raced the floor leading to the private rooms, not caring whether Doyoung is following him or not. He needed to talk to Jeno and Jaemin, assure them that he will help them no matter what. Before he could push Yangyang, who was guarding the Dream room, aside, his fiancé finally caught up with him.

“Jaehyun, stop, for fuck’s sake.” Doyoung grabbed his arm and turned Jaehyun towards himself. “At least wear my jacket above your costume. We will scare the kids enough like this.”

Jaehyun watched with rounded eyes as his fiancé effortlessly slipped out of his jacket and put it over Jaehyun’s shoulders. He was so worried about the kids that it hasn’t even occurred to him that they were at a freaking _strip club. _Where he works as a dancer. A strip dancer.

Wonderful.

“Who has even let those children into a strip club?”

Jaehyun raised an eyebrow as he watched his fiancé trying – and failing – to suppress a smile. “They are legal, love. It’s not illegal for them to go into bars and clubs anymore. Or,” Doyoung patted the chest of Jaehyun “move into a new city without their parents’ supervision if they have the means for it.”

Realization drew over Jaehyun’s face as he listened to Doyoung. He leaped forward and hugged his fiancé tight, full of hope. “Thank you,” he whispered, clinging to Doyoung.

He basked in Jaehyun’s attention and affection a bit before he turned them around, ready to enter.

*

From inside, Jeno could hear the noises outside the door, so he assumed that the guard that Mark has ordered there stepped aside to let the newcomers in. The door opened, and Jeno saw many things coming, but Doyoung and Jaehyun – the latter in a very provocative attire – weren’t among them.

“Holy shit,” Jaemin exclaimed behind him, causing Jeno to look back at his lovers. Renjun’s jaw dropped, and Jaemin vibrated with excitement. “Jaehyun, you forgot to put clothes on.”

Jeno looked back at the people he considered his older brothers. They looked so different from when he saw them in the morning, where Doyoung was wearing a light-colored shirt and dress pants, and Jaehyun an elegant pullover – modest but respectable. Right now, Doyoung looked like a guy you didn’t want to mess with in a black shirt with black pants and a matching jacket hanging from Jaehyun’s shoulders. Jaehyun, who wore nothing but a pair of tiny dark blue shorts, a matching see-through baby doll that thankfully covered his chest at least, and Doyoung’s jacket, of course. Jeno wasn’t sure if he should be relieved to see Jaehyun here or be mentally scarred forever of the image, but he was thankful anyways.

Jaehyun being here meant Doyoung was forgiven for the things he said in the morning, and that gave Jeno hope. That is until Doyoung opened his mouth.

“I’d like to have a talk with the three of you about going to strip clubs.”

Renjun threw a pillow at Doyoung. “You two are here too. Is that the way the oh so great mayor of the city should behave?” He had a bitter smile on. “What are you doing here, anyways?”

“Wait,” Jaemin stilled from vibrating. “Mark said that only the owner of the club will come in.”

“That would be me.” Doyoung smiled as the three boys’ eyes rounded. “Mark works for me. As does Jaehyun.” Now it was Jaehyun’s turn to throw the pillow at him.

“That is completely irrelevant now.”

“But explains why you’re dressed like a... well, a stripper.” Jaemin grinned at Jaehyun. “How scandalous! And here I thought you were getting boring.”

Jaehyun narrowed his eyes. “You’re losing your place as my favorite, Na Jaemin.”

“I thought I was your favorite,” Jeno remarked, a bit offended.

“Now you are.”

“That still doesn’t explain why the two of you came here,” Renjun said. He squinted at Doyoung and Jaehyun, his eyes suspecting and calculating. “Are you going to call our parents? Or have you already called them and are just holding us up, so we won’t suspect anything?”

Doyoung blinked at him. “You’d be great at my field of work.”

“I have no interest in politics, thank you.”

“We didn’t come for that” Jaehyun quickly interrupted, and he nudged his fiancé. Doyoung rolled his eyes but reached into the pocket of his jacket that Jaehyun was wearing, nonetheless. He beckoned Jeno, Renjun, and Jaemin to sit down.

“Jeno and Jaemin already know this, but I am not an only child. My brother left the country when I was still in school, but we still keep in touch.” Everyone was watching Doyoung as he took out two shiny, embossed credit cards, a local and a foreign one. “He has an apartment he usually rents out, but now it’s empty. Jaehyun and I already called him before, and Donghyun, my brother said you could live there if you want to, he can get the three of you jobs as well. You can either go there,” he placed the foreign credit card to the smoking table, “or _I_ own an apartment block in another city, a few hours away from here. You can choose one from the available apartments, and you don’t have to worry about the living cost. I will make sure that no one will know that you are there. That option is a bit riskier, though. The hands of your parents reach far.” He put the other card down as well. “That’s the most I can do for you. Choose one.”

Jeno jumped up from his place and hugged Doyoung tightly. “I knew you would never let me down.” Doyoung felt his heart melt and quickly clasped Jeno in his arms. He blinked a few times to hold back the tears prickling his eyes and pressed a kiss on the top of Jeno’s head. “Never.”

*

Jaehyun pulled the jacket tighter on his body as he and Doyoung watched the car leave for the train station. He let out a sigh as he leaned his head on Doyoung's shoulder. Doyoung tensed up for a second before wrapping his arms around his fiancé.

"Can you take me home, please?" Jaehyun asked quietly. His voice was tired, and even though his eyes were closed, he was furrowing his eyebrows. Doyoung hummed as he pressed a kiss on his forehead to ease the wrinkles.

"Let me just call my driver."

Ten minutes later, the car pulled up to the back door of the club, both of them ready to get in the car. The blue silken clothes that Jaehyun wore to the stage didn't provide much coverage without the coat anymore, but Jaehyun was beyond caring. He held his bag tight as he greeted the man behind the wheel with a strained smile that only seemed to ease as Doyoung slid beside him to the back seat. Jaehyun finally leaned back.

"To the Jung manor?" The driver asked, glancing at them in the mirror.

Jaehyun felt Doyoung's gaze on him, and that made the lump in his throat even harder to swallow. He eventually managed to speak, just as Doyoung opened his mouth to answer for him. "No. To Doyoung's house. Please."

The driver nodded, and the car started moving. Jaehyun still felt the gaze of his fiancé, his King burning his skin, but for once, he wasn't brave enough to challenge him. He needed peace.

The way to the house lasted for twenty-five minutes, and not once had Jaehyun looked at Doyoung. Not once had Doyoung looked away from Jaehyun.

The house was quiet and dark as Jaehyun stepped in, Doyoung following closely behind. He closed the door, and Jaehyun knew that he has nowhere to run. And he didn't want to run anymore.

"Thank you."

Jaehyun sensed that Doyoung froze in his tracks, but he still didn't look over to him. In the window wall of Doyoung's living room, he could see how the first rays of the sun just started appearing, the sky turned lighter as the seconds passed. A new day has begun.

"For why?"

"For helping Jeno, Jaemin, and Renjun. And for giving me a chance to say goodbye. And to allow me to come home with you."

Doyoung wrapped his arms around Jaehyun's torso as he rested his chin on his fiancé's shoulders with a small smile. "I doubt this will be the last time we see the kids. We can always visit them, though. And you'll always have a home with me, Jaehyun. You can always come to me. I told you I would do almost everything for you."

Jaehyun absorbed Doyoung's words as he leaned further into his embrace. "I love you, Doyoung. Even if I don't want to, I can't help but love you."

Doyoung kissed his template. "I know, love. I know I'm not the easiest to love, and I'm sorry that I can't let you go. But I can't. I need you, Jaehyun. I need you more than breathing."

"I need you too. You’re my home, Doyoung."

Jaehyun felt Doyoung's smile, and the other soon turned to face him. "Let's go to bed, my Queen, okay? You had a tiring day, and I want to protect you. Let me protect your sleep."

Jaehyun had to snort. "You're saying that as if you won't have at least four families searching their sons on you in a few hours."

Doyoung's smile turned wicked. "I will deal with them when they come, don't worry."

"I think you meant we will deal with them," Jaehyun wrapped his arms around Doyoung's neck. He felt his insides melt, and the look on his King turned to soft.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too."

Jaehyun turned back to the window. A new life has begun.

**Author's Note:**

> Titania and Oberon are the King and Queen of Fairies; Moth, Mustardseed, Peaseblossom, and Cobweb are the fairies of Titania's court in MND.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/bookwormrina) or on [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/bookwormrina) !


End file.
